MLM's InuYasha Vignettes
by MoonlightMistress83
Summary: This is a collection of vignettes based on the characters of InuYasha. Any situations or details surrounding the events of a vignette are up to the readers imagination. Enjoy. *Not all vignettes are mature in content, but it's rated M just in case.*
1. Owned

"Why don't you just leave?", Kagome asks, as if it were as simple as that. The baby stirs and issues a short, soft cry from across the hut. She rises to tend to the infant.

I lower my voice an octave as not to disturb the baby further. "I can't", I answer simply, knowing she will question the response.

"What do you mean, you _can't_?" Just as I expected…Kagome is never satisfied with simplicity.

As she walks back toward the fire in the center of the hut, infant latched to her breast, I lower my head, hiding my face with my dark drapery of hair. "I just can't. He owns me."

"Owns you?" She is outraged. "Rin, no one _owns_ you." Disgust colors her delicate features.

"Yes…he does." My head is still hung in shame and suddenly she understands. Of course he doesn't physically own me. No, the ownership he lords over me transcends far beyond the physical.

"Rin", Kagome sighs. "I understand."

I finally lift my head and a tear I didn't realize had pooled in my right eye drops down my cheek. I swipe it away as swiftly as I can manage as his voice resounds in my mind. _"Tears are a sign of weakness, Rin. You must never let them see you cry."_ With this, the memory of the demon children taunting me surfaces full force and stings almost as hard as when the incident occurred. I haven't cried in front of anyone else since that day. Now I pray to any god that might be listening that Kagome missed my stray tear. If she did witness it, she is courteous enough to ignore it.

"Even if I do leave, what will I be? The only option for me is to become the wife of some human man in some village and bear children. That is my one and only fate beyond him. And how fair would that be to the man who is unfortunate enough to marry me? I can be faithful and dutiful, but my heart will never belong to anyone else. It's impossible and any man who can stand to be the demon raised woman's husband deserves unconditional love. "

"So you plan to stay and remain miserable?"

"I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't. At least if I stay then I can remain a part of his life…in some capacity."

Just then, InuYasha barges in the hut. "Your highness had come to collect you", he exclaims with a scoff. The baby begins to cry once again and Kagome throws a death glance in his direction.

"I _just_ got her back to sleep, InuYash", she says hotly, our previous conversation forgotten. As she continues to berate him, I slip through the door unnoticed and begin making my way to the edge of the village where he is waiting.

-MLM


	2. Proposition

"Bitch!"

The sound of my furious hand connecting with the tramps face resounds through the trees and I immediately feel the familiar stinging sensation. She falls to the ground and I kick her in the stomach hard enough to push all the air from her lungs. I can feel it leaving her body and hear it coming from her mouth with a sickening hiss.

"How DARE you proposition the great Lord Sesshoumaru!!"

I rear my foot back to deliver another bone snapping kick, but he grabs my forearm from behind. I can feel his claws slightly pricking my skin and I recognize the unspoken warning. I stop the forward motion of my foot and observe the broken whore on the forest floor. I feel no pity or remorse. She sealed her fate when she followed us from the village and tried to seduce him with her inappropriately tight clothing and heavily made face. She spoke one word, "Company?" It was her last.

~MLM


	3. Dysfunctional Relationship

_**As you may have noticed, my favorite pairing is Sess/Rin, so most of these drabbles may be about them. Some won't be though. I just write when inspiration strikes.**_

**~Modern Day~**

I can hear the gravel crunching under the tires of the ridiculously expensive car as I make my way slowly up the private drive. It arrived yesterday on the curb of my tiny studio apartment with a red bow tied around it….so cliché. There was no reason for it. It wasn't my birthday or any other holiday that would warrant a gift so grand, but then again, when did he ever need a reason? I guess it was time for a visit.

The three story, ten bedroom, nine bathroom mansion loomed ahead in the distance. This was my childhood home. I rarely come around these days because the difference between my lifestyles then and now is literally laughable. I left most of my possessions that I didn't need on a daily basis here when I made my dramatic departure three years ago simply because I couldn't cram anything else into the scrap of a living space I now call home. I've only visited six times since then because that's when he would send me a gift that would spark the guilt trip that would send me back with smoke at my heals.

The visits never last long, a day or two at the most, but it's enough to tide us both over. The scenario is always the same: (1) We exchange an awkward hug and the normal 'How have you been?' (2) We go out to a tense dinner where there is an extensive amount of alcohol consumption on my part (3) Upon return, I spout a snarky comment under my breath that I know he will hear anyway (4) We argue for two hours…no less (5) We go to bed angry (6) Rinse and Repeat…

Why we still put ourselves through this mess of a "relationship" is beyond me. It's a vicious cycle that is doomed to repeat its self until the moon falls from the sky…or at least until I die, which is more likely. After my demise, what will he do? Who will he struggle for dominance with? Who will he mercilessly torture with a relationship that borders on dysfunctional? Who will he care for?

I've finally reached the circle drive. I spot him on the veranda…waiting for me…that cold, calculated look already in his eyes. He's ready for me.

I slam on the brakes and fish tail the car. I can hear the spray of gravel hitting the paint job, hopefully causing massive scratches. When the vehicle finishes its 180 degree spin, I open the door and step out.

"Hello Sesshoumaru", I say with the coldest tone I can muster.

"Rin"

~MLM


	4. Best Friends

We've known one another since we were children; throw into an unbelievably dangerous situation where death was a strong possibility for not only us, but our care givers as well. We had much in common. We were both orphaned very young, both wide eyed and bushy tailed (him, literally) in attitude, both desiring acceptance, both adopted by the most unlikely of 'parents'. His, a 15 year old girl from the future and mine, a great demon lord who apparently hated all humans except for myself.

It was only natural that, over time, we would become companions, play mates, and even best friends. After the victory over Naraku, we became two peas in a pod. He showed me how to hunt, how to perform some of his magic tricks (the ones that didn't require fox magic), and how to irritate the hell out of InuYasha, although that was hardly a hard task. And I showed him how to find the best flowers to pick, how to skip, and how to irritate the hell out of Jaken, also not a hard task.

As the years ticked by, I found myself hopelessly in love with him. I dreamed of him at night and thought of nothing but him during the day. Once a month, when Lord Sesshoumaru would let me travel to the village, he would meet me at the edge and we would spend hours together talking and joking around with one another.

By the time we were both in our 16th year; my heart belonged only to him. He had grown tall and muscular. His boyish features had thinned out into the face of a man; a face I so desperately wanted to see up close; a face with lips that I longed to press to mine. And, one day, that's just what I did. I gathered up all the courage I had and ambushed him one day while he waited for me at the edge of the village. It was my first kiss and the sweetest experience of my life.

As time passed, we became bolder with our innocent actions. His calloused hands began to roam over parts of my body no man had ever seen, let alone touched and it thrilled me to the core. When I lost my innocence to him that stormy night in a cave he discovered, I knew he would be the one I would grow old and die with. And he promised he would follow me to the grave when my time came.

All these memories flood through my mind as his hands are fisted in my long hair, pulling it back to expose my slender neck. He pounds into me from behind with such force that his death hold on my scalp is necessary to keep me from being propelled forward, sliding my face onto the rocky floor of the cave. I hear him grunting from behind me and I can feel my climax approaching faster than normal. As my walls clench around him I scream and the echo bounces off the walls of the cave to assault us once again. His own climax hits him with equal force as he issues a deep growl from the core of himself. He lets go of my hair and I lazily fall forward, halting my decent with the palms of my hands. He lowers himself beside me and I fall onto his chest, resting my ear to his heart. As I listen to the rhythm slow, he speaks.

"Rin, must you leave?"

"You know he expects me back soon. In fact, he's probably wondering where I am at this very moment."

"Then there is no time for you to bathe. He will know."

"He's known since the beginning, Shippo", I say as I look up at him, exhausted. "I will tell him tonight that I'm leaving. He's been expecting it anyway."

He shivers and I giggle. "It doesn't matter if he's been expecting it. He's going to try to kill me, anyway."

"Well, you are just going to have the be the stronger demon then, aren't you?", I say with a smile.

~MLM


End file.
